


Home sweet home

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Soft big cat siblings, ash is just there, getting the rest he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “I’m going home.” Mewtwo sniffed decisively.“Home?”“Yeah, home.”“I am… confused.” Newtwo narrowed her eyes at the older one. “Last I remember you don’t have what a human calls ‘home’.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Home sweet home

Contrary to popular belief, both Mewtwos have met before. 

Drifting above Kalos, too high in the air for human and earth dwelling Pokémon to notice yet not above the clouds, it also helped that it was well into what the humans called the  _ ‘witching hours’. _ They sized each other up without words before ultimately challenging the other to the greatest game of  _ ‘race around the world before any human notices’.  _

It was also, verbally, agreed that they would go by Mewtwo and Newtwo. More for the sake of not causing confusion down the road. 

Mewtwo likes to think he won. 

Newtwo obviously objects. 

So them meeting again isn’t obviously surprising. 

What was surprising was Mewtwo following the familiar pink bubbly path of physic power seen only to his eyes and finding Newtwo huddled in a very shallow and freezing cave as rain poured down in practical sheets. The only reason why Mewtwo was able to keep himself dry was from his own blue colored physic power, though it was draining fast from how absolutely freezing it was. 

They both blinked at each other once, twice, then thrice before Mewtwo cocked his head and asked; _ “What are you doing out here?”  _

Newtwo reared her head in disbelief and shock at such a question. _ “Why would I not be out here!? Why are you flying in the rain?”  _

_ “I’m going home.” _ Mewtwo sniffed decisively. 

_ “Home?”  _

_ “Yeah, home.”  _

_ “I am… confused.”  _ Newtwo narrowed her eyes at the older one.  _ “Last I remember you don’t have what a human calls  _ ‘home’ _.”  _

_ “No I do.” _ The other actually smirked, just a bit at the edge of his lips before his face smoothed out again. _ “I just rarely  _ come _ home. But home  _ is still  _ home.”  _

Before Newtwo could argue more, Mewtwo had reached out and grabbed her arm. Effectively hauling her ass out of the shallow cave and into the pouring rain. Soaking her in the rain and also effectively pissing her right off. Her own psychic powers were practically shut off by the freezing temperatures. Though Newtwo took glee when the older Two couldn’t keep himself dry. 

It took longer than normal, with Mewtwo dragging Newtwo, adding in the rain and their powers slowly shutting off to the point they had to struggle to keep up above the mass of tree leaves. 

A large mansion came into view with a dome over a section of the outside connecting to the old bricks of the giant building. They both landed right in front of some double glass doors. 

Mewtwo reached out and knocked on the left door. Grabbing a bit harder on Newtwo’s hand, and when did they start holding hands instead of Mewtwo dragging her ass through the air, when translucent waves of blue power rippled across the dome. 

The more Newtwo looked the more she realized it was a very large garden the dome was covering. A very large variety of fruit trees, bushes, and berry trees were planted in rows by color. There were even creeks and bridges scattered randomly with gravel paths and flowers connecting them all. 

It wasn’t long when both Two’s spotted something sleek and Orange slipping out of one of the creaks. A long slim body shook the water droplets off before slowly waddling over to the doors. Newtwo didn’t recognize the Pokémon, the same translucent blue made patterns on its skin even though it probably wasn’t noticeable to the Pokémon itself. 

_ “Swimzel.”  _ The Pokémon grunted. Bright blue eyes narrowed sleepily at the two. 

_ “Hello, Swimzel.” _ Mewtwo bowed his head apologetically even though rain got in his eyes and he had to blink it away. _ “May we please come inside?”  _

The ‘Mon didn’t even take Mewtwo into consideration before turning their eyes on Newtwo. Sizing her up before signing, nodding their head backwards and sliding to the side to keep the door open but let both of the Two’s in. 

_ “Swi, swim. Swimzel, zel zel.”  _ The ‘Mon muttered before shutting and sliding a now visible lock on the inside of the doors. 

Newtwo didn’t even bother listening to the orange Pokémon when a blast of blissful warmth washed over her. Only then did she truly feel the ice rain seeping into her bones and what short fur she has. 

Mewtwo gave her a knowing look before muttering a  _ “come on.”  _

Sleep pulled at the edge of both their visions. It was a wonder that Newtwo didn’t pay more close attention to their surroundings before getting stopped by a very tired Sylveon. 

White and blue ribbon, that somehow let off little glittery sparkles that dissipated before it hit the floor, held two towels. Warm like they were placed over something hot. 

_ “He suspected we were coming.”  _ Mewtwo gave a lopsided grin before thanking the shiny Sylveon. Affectionately calling it Le'veon which the ‘Mon responded with a practiced flick of his right ribbon before turning and strutting away. Not even giving Newtwo a glance. 

_ “Who’s _ ‘he’ _?”  _

Mewtwo ignored her question. Choosing to rub his tail dry as much as he can instead of even looking at Newtwo. 

Newtwo eyed her older twin counterpart as she dried off what was rest of the chilling rain from outside. Keeping the towel wrapped around her neck unlike Mewtwo who rolled it up and hung the towel around his arm. She kept her mouth shut as he motioned for her to follow. 

They soon dropped their towels down the chute that must have led somewhere but the more Newtwo hovered in the surprisingly well heated castle the more she grew tired. Getting so tired to the point that Mewtwo had to grip her elbow to keep her from floating into the walls. Both of their tails dragged across the floor as they made their way up several flights of stairs. Passing by many, many pokemon. Most of them were asleep but some lifted their heads to greet them. Watch as the two man made Pokemon drift up and up before coming to a stop by a simple dark oak door. 

Mewtwo reached out and tugged the door open, revealing a large walk-in closet stuffed full with all kinds of pillows, blankets, and sheets. Two Pichu’s stuck their heads out of a pile of fallen blankets at the very back, they were kinda shielded by some boxes but easily found. They watched the two bigger ‘Mons drift in. Newtwo shyly waved before her arms got stuffed with a pillow and a blanket by Mewtwo who only grunted when she let out an indignant _ “Hey!”  _

Mewtwo grabbed his own set of blanket and pillow from a different shelf. Soon huffing and physically pushing Newtwo back out of the room again and using his tail to hook around the outside door handle to close the door but leave a slight crack against the doorframe. Probably for the two Pichu’s who probably went back to sleep. 

They rose up two more stair lengths before getting stopped by a female Meganium of all pokemon. She huffed and knocked the back of her heel into the tile before vine came whipping around the corner and hitting the Meganium on top of her head. Said pokemon let out a loud whine in shock before whipping her long neck around. Only to blanche in shock when an Ivysuar came trotting around the corner.

Unnatural blue and black flower bud bobbed a bit as it trotted closer. Said vine that still hovered over the Meganium hit the female pokemon a few more times before pushing her out of the way. Stopping at the top of the stairs the Ivysuar smiled down at the two Mewtwos who stayed still and silent during the whole encounter. Mewtwo blocking Newtwo just a bit to make sure he took the brunt if the Meganium actually took charge towards them. Though know the large pokemon cowered a bit as Ivysuar sent back a glare as he beckoned the two on the stairs to follow him. 

Newtwo noticed that this hallway wasn’t covered in nook and crannies for pokemon to sleep in, though a few larger pokemon like an Arcanine and a freakishly large Garchomp were laying in the ends of the spidering hallways on piles of blankets. Floating closer to Mewtwo she whispered; “is there a reason why so many Pokemon are sleeping around the castle?”

_ “It’s his guard system.” _

_ “His what now?” _

Before Mewtwo could respond the Ivysuar stopped them in front of the biggest set of double doors Newtwo have seen past the ones on the ground floor of the castle. Opening the door the ivysaur motioned for the two Mewtwo’s to follow. Shutting the door. Behind them before launching himself up onto the giant bed that took up most of the, equally as giant room. 

What Newtwo was expecting was a human, or maybe two, popping their head up under the covers. What she wasn’t expecting was a Pikachu and Mew poking their heads near the bottom of a massive pile of pillows that span the top of the large circular bed. She stood there. Ignoring the ivysuar who waddled past the multiple smaller piles of pillows and blankets falling off the sides of the bed. He butted heads with the Pikachu and leaned into the edge of Mew's pink dark magenta tail that lifted from where it was curled over Pikachus shoulders before flopping into the bed with a sigh. Disturbing a Wartortle who jerked awake, audibly grumbling before laying its tail on the ivysaur. 

_ “Where is _ ‘he’ _?”  _ Newtwo asked. Hugging the ear blanket and pillow closer to her body. 

_ “That odd lump with the black hair sticking out.”  _

Looking closer Newtwo could now easily see a human shape lying under the mass of blankets. Black fluff sticking out the top where Pikachu was laying. 

_ “Don’t wake him.” _ Mewtwo advised. Hovering over the bed before slumping down. _ “He’s not the fondest in the mornings in general.”  _

Newtwo followed her… older sibling. Sinking down into the mattress and letting out a pleased chuffing noise. Ignoring Mewtwo’s knowing and smug look. 

_ “Welcome home, Newtwo.”  _ The oldest Two mumbled. Pulling a blanket over his body and closed his eyes. Presumably asleep in seconds by the way his body sunk more into the mattress. 

_ Welcome home, _ indeed. 


End file.
